Believe in Love
by OriginalSharkBiteGal
Summary: Cupid has been asked to become a Guardian! But is that what Cupid wants? No! Cupid has to go through obstacles to get what she really desires, her memories. Through lies and lessons, she'll learn that it wasn't her memories that she truly desired.
1. Prologue

I don't remember much about my past. My first memory was dark, and warm. My chest felt tight. All I could see was the moon. The man in the moon had spared me I suppose, he lifted me into the air, as I coughed and gasped. I landed softly back on the ground, except it wasn't ground. It was more of burnt wood and ashes, like the remains of a fire. I had no memory of anything that had happened before that. I walked around, trying to remember something, anything. But there was nothing.

I remember the man in the moon telling me one thing. He told me that my name was Cupid. He never spoke again though. I looked around the rubble, and saw a bow and some arrows in a pouch. I picked it up, putting the bag of arrows around my waist. I don't know why I picked it up, the object just felt familiar. I grabbed an arrow and placed it on the bow, pulling it back on the string. I aimed at a nearby tree, and shot it. It hit the tree and stuck to the bark. I ran over and got my arrow back.

I then wandered into a forest. There were tall trees, and snow covered the ground. The air was sharp, and it hurt to breath it in through my nose. I wasn't wearing any shoes, and I was shivering. I only had on a thin, strapless, white dress with a silver tint to it that reached my knees. It reminded me of a dandelion. My hair was short and dark, with a silver streaks and a tint to it as well. I wrapped my arms around myself tightly, hoping it would keep me a bit warm, but it didn't help much.

As I continued to walk along, I slipped, landing hard on my side, my arrows falling out of their pouch. "Ow…" I groaned as I rubbed my now sore arm. I gathered my arrows up and stood up, only to find the surface I was on was a frozen pond. I tried to maintain my balance, but it was difficult. I then stopped, hearing a faint sound. I looked down to see the ice cracking. The crack spread around the ice and I felt it begin to break underneath me. Not knowing what else to do, I jumped. I expected to land in the chilly water below me, but instead I floated above it. I looked down, my feet touching nothing but the air.

I giggled at the wondrous new power I possessed, and began to fly and swirl around the trees. I flew up to the top of the tallest tree, and sat on the highest branch. All I could see was the moon. It shined over the forest, I then spotted in the distance another glowing light. I leaped off the branch and flew over to it.

It was a village! People seemed to be preparing for something. There was a tree in the middle of the village, adorned with a few decorations, but nothing too flashy. Not too far from there was a small fire. I could feel the warmth radiating off of it. I floated down to the ground and ran towards the orange glow. I put up my hands and sighed, feeling the cold snow practically melting away around me. I looked at the people wandering throughout the village. Children were playing and families were huddling together to stay warm. I smiled, everyone was so happy, and it made me happy.

One couple particular caught my eye. The man held up a small plant over his and his wife's head. It had two leaves and a couple of white berries tied together with a red bow. The woman looked up at it and laughed, "Oh, Thomas. You don't need mistletoe to get a kiss form me!" she said, giving the man a kiss.

I smiled at the cute pair, "Mistletoe?" I repeated. I caught a few other people doing the same act, they held it above each other and kissed. Seeing the romance in the air made me want to spread romance everywhere. I wanted everyone to feel love like that. I began to check around the village to see how other people spread their love. Many people had their own ways of showing it, some baked goods for each other, some offered gifts, and some would just cuddle and hug and kiss.

I sat on the rooftop of one house, and watched another couple, or at least a young man and a young lady. She was holding a mistletoe and he was refusing. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't like you!" he said. I watched heartbreak fall over the girl. I was enraged that he would do something so cruel to her. I don't know why I did it, but I pulled out one of my arrows and aimed at the boy. The girl had dropped the mistletoe in the snow and was walking away with her head down at this point. The boy picked up the small decoration and observed it. I aimed, and fired. It hit him right in his side. He didn't move one bit, but the arrow sent off some sort of silver fog up towards the boys face, and his state of being changed completely. He ran back to the girl, "Sarah, wait!

"I didn't mean what I said, I do like you!" he then lifted the mistletoe and kissed her without asking. SHe didn't seem to mind one bit though. I watched the scene in awe. My arrow did that? I'd have to watch who I shot. I was proud of my achievement though.

"You're welcome!" I shouted, "Did anyone else see that?" I looked around, but everyone seemed to ignore me. I shrugged it off, as I floated down to the ground gracefully. I walked around, smiling and observing the love. All seemed well, I felt the romance in the air.

"Joshua! Time to come inside, it's Christmas Eve you know?" I heard from behind me. A child then ran right through me. I was in shock for a moment, feeling confused and scared. I stood up, and two children playing tag ran right through me from behind. I stepped out of the way as another child was about to run through me again.

"No one can see me." I said, as I felt a tear roll down my face. What was I supposed to do? Why was I there? I looked up at the moon. "This isn't fair! Why can't they see me? What is my purpose?!" I screamed. But the man in the moon did not reply. It seemed like I would never know.


	2. Chapter 1

Present Day ~ 406 Years later

The week before Christmas was always one of the most romantic times of year. I enjoyed spreading love and romance throughout the world. At the time, I was in a small town sitting on a tree branch in the park waiting for my next victims. I laid on my belly holding a piece of mistletoe in hand. When a couple passed, I would hang it over the branch and they would give a cute little kiss. Sadly, I wasn't having too many lucky customers at the moment. It was the christmas rush, I needed to hit where everyone was hanging out during this time of year. The shopping center.

I grabbed my bow and I strapped my new quiver (An early christmas gift to myself) full of arrows over my shoulder. I flew above the park and over a few blocks to the roof of a coffee shop. "Perfect!" I said to myself. I lowered myself to the ground gracefully and looked around. There was a cute old couple walking down the street, easy target. I flew above the elderly people and held the plant above them. They stopped and looked at it a moment. They then laughed, looked at each other and gave a cute kiss. I gave a romantic sigh as the couple slowly trudged along down the sidewalk.

I looked at the outdoor seating of the coffee shop to see if I could catch anyone. I then spotted a married couple arguing. The woman was brunette, bundled up in her winter designer clothes. The man had black hair and was dressed in a business suit, with a purple tie.

"So this is our christmas date before you go on your business trip? A coffee shop, Steven?" she said angrily. She crossed her arms in disapproval.

I winced, "Nice going Steven." I mumbled.

"Honey, I said I was sorry." he tried to apologize.

"Why don't you do anything romantic anymore? You're going to be gone till December thirty first. I won't be able to see you till New Years. It'll be our first christmas apart." she sounded more distressed than angry now. I focused hard on the couple, and it clicked in my mind.

"Steven and Veronica, dating for a year and a half, he proposed to her just this summer and they wanted to get married on the day they met, two years ago today. Sadly, Steven's important business trip that should get him a raise- No! A promotion, had caused the wedding to be postponed till next month. Oh, nice one Steven…" I recited like I knew it my whole life, even though I just learned it ten seconds ago. I looked back into their relationship as far as I could to see how I could help fix their problem. I then saw it, a distant memory of theirs that was the entire being of their relationship.

I dropped the mistletoe in front of Steven, Veronica was not paying attention as she wiped a tear from her eye. Steven picked up the small plant before him and suddenly he remembered. "Hey, Veronica. Remember when we first met?"

She sniffled, "How could I forget?" she laughed lightly, "It was an early christmas party at Stephanie's house. I was having a miserable time and I was about to leave, but then she introduced me to you." They both smiled at each other.

"We talked all night. Then just as we were about to leave, I pointed out the mistletoe above the doorway." he continued. Steven then lifted the leaves above them. Veronica was surprised by the act but she smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry all this has happened, Veronica. I love you, I just really want this promotion. If we get married and have a family I want to be a good provider." Steven explained. Veronica was touched.

"Oh, I don't care if you're selling oranges on the side of the street! I still love you!" They kissed again and I knew my work was done. I picked up the mistletoe off the table and flew away to find more love.

I got a few more couples to kiss, and I helped another arguing couple out. But after a while, I got a bit bored of the mistletoe. I placed it in my quiver and looked around seeing if I could shoot anyone today. I enjoyed using my bow, it was a natural talent. I noticed a few lovesick people around and some desperate teenagers, but I knew better. Using my arrows was a rarity, I had an endless amount but most people who were in love knew it. I only helped those who weren't sure.

I wandered back to the park to my tree I was relaxing in earlier, until I saw a certain someone relaxing in my spot.

"If it isn't the little love bug herself." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jack Frost, don't you have some blizzards to brew up?" I teased.

"Already did it. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since July." he asked.

"Spreading Christmas love. I assume you are spreading Christmas fun no doubt?" I floated in front of the branch to be eye level with him.

"As usual. Kids love the snow days!" he then spotted two children playing nearby, one a boy around the age of ten or twelve and a girl who was maybe four or five.

"Jack!" the boy shouted.

"Jamie! Sophie! How are you guys?" he jumped out of the tree, to greet them. I smiled, reclaiming my spot on the branch. I took off my quiver and placed it beside my bow, leaning on the tree.

"We're going to have a snowball fight, wanna come?" Jamie asked.

"Snow! Snow!" The girl chanted, jumping up and down. I giggled at how cute she was.

"Sure!" Jack accepted, he turned to me, "Wanna come?" he asked.

"No, i'm not a good thrower. I'll just stay here." It was sad but true, I could shoot an arrow but I couldn't throw a snowball.

"Who are you talking to Jack?" the boy asked. My smile quickly faded to a frown. I sighed, and leaned on the tree, over four hundred years and kids still didn't believe in me. I could catch Jack's sympathetic glance out of the corner of my eye.

"Just my friend, Cupid." he said simply, giving a small smile to me. I gave a weak one back.

"What's a Cupid?" Jamie asked.

"It's no use Jack. Just take him to you're snow war or whatever." I said, turning my back to them. It was silent for a moment, then Jack finally spoke.

"Never mind Jamie, come on, let's go have that snowball fight."


	3. Chapter 2

I sat in my tree, looking out at the people hustling and bustling. Everyone was shopping for Christmas gifts and what not, the rush had begun. The people that caught my eye in particular were the loving couples who had carried gifts and bags chatting with hands intertwined. I sighed at the sight. I wish I had someone like that, to talk with and haloed hands with. It's kind of ironic to me that someone who spread love throughout the world had never been in a romantic relationship or even had a loved one. Not once have I heard the words, "I love you" directed towards me. It didn't bug me too much, though. I would sacrifice my happiness if it meant everyone else knew hoot love.

Watching others gives me the image of what it might feel like. To feel love seems giddy, and light. I had sneaked into a few movie theaters before and watched some romantic movies. Some of the characters have explained what love feels like, but in retrospect, I can only imagine. I mean really, what choices do I have anyway? Jack Frost? No thanks. He's charming and handsome, i'll admit to it, but I think he's a bit too mischievous. I feel like i'd have to control him constantly. I honestly don't have too many other options. I'm happy by myself though. I just wish I had someone to talk to sometimes. Talking to myself is nice, but we've got too much in common, and in the end we have nothing to talk about.

I grabbed my quiver and bow, deciding to go on a walk. I walked down the sidewalk, avoiding people who had almost walked right through me. I then stopped at the glass window of a flower shop. There were beautiful white roses, my favorites, and holly. Everything was decorated for the holidays inside. I then caught my reflection in the glass. I fixed my hair, and observed my face. Maybe I didn't fall in love with people because people didn't fall in love with me. The first thing people notice about others is their outer appearance. Perhaps i'm just not attractive.

I looked at my eyes, they were big, silver and shiny. My eyelashes were long and curled. I had a small nose and mouth. Overall I was a petite young lady. I rolled my eyes. Maybe it was my hair, it was the part of me I always thought was out of place. It was jet black, with silver tints and streaks in it that had trouble hiding the black. I love my hair, but maybe it was a turn off to others. Whatever people thought of me, I hoped it was good. There weren't many people to think of me anyway. No one believed in me.

It was getting dark out. The street lights flickered on, and christmas lights shined on the buildings. I smiled, Santa is lucky to have such a great holiday all for himself. Valentines day is more my speed though, Christmas feels so rushed.

I decided to get some shut eye on my tree branch. I floated up, placing my quiver and bow beside me, and got nice and comfy. Although, it was a tree branch, so it wasn't too comfortable. I prayed I wouldn't have any more nightmares. I had been having nightmares for almost a week now. They were all the same, about a fire. I was trapped in a burning building, I think I was saving people, but there was always one person left. I would save them, and then a beam would fall on me. I would gasp for air, and tell the person to leave me behind. I would then wait till I woke up. Sometimes it took seconds, sometimes minutes. I would just sit there and watch as the building crumbled down around me. I had no way out, I was stuck.

I don't remember any fires in my past. I then remembered a story Jack had told me in the spring, when he became a guardian and he found his old teeth or something. They gave him back his memories, from before he was Jack Frost. 'That's it!' I thought to myself, 'I need to find the tooth fairy and get my memories!'

I went to sleep with happy thoughts in my mind. Maybe those would block the nightmares out of my mind for now. I hoped they would.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up gasping for air. I then fell off my tree branch and landed on the soft snow below me. I stood up, rubbing my head. I shook the snow off of me, and then my bow fell off the branch, my quiver not to far behind, landing on my head. "Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head more. I had the nightmare again. As I collected my arrows that were now scattered in the snow, I though, 'What is causing these horrible dreams?' I then noticed a trail of gold sand coming around the corner of a building. I walked over to it, and from that corner I could see dozens of trails leading to different homes in the city. They were making dreams, I expected. The Sandman was probably hard at work.

I watched the trail of sand before me. I lightly touched it, and a little, gold bird came out. It flew around my head, and chirped a song. I held out my hand and it landed gently on my finger. I giggled as it flew back into the golden trail. I walked around looking at the other trails of sand. It was a beautiful sight to see, all the gold lighting up the dark night. I could look at it all day if I could, but of course, the sandman only came at the night to help kids sleep. It was a nice change seeing so much gold, because I was mostly silver.

I decided to go on a walk from there. I was a bit upset about the cold though. It was beautiful, but it really was a pain. I needed a scarf or a cloak or something. I was walking around for about an hour when I decided to try and sleep again. I knew it would just be more nightmares, but I was tired.

Suddenly, I heard something rustle behind me. I turned to see nothing. Another rustle came from in front of me, but when I looked, and again, there was nothing. I continued to walk, but I had the oddest feeling I was being followed.

"Boo!" Jack popped out in front of me.

"Ah!" I threw a punch, and hit him in the jaw.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

"Gosh, Jack! You scared me, what do you think you're doing scaring a little lady like me in the middle of the night?" I asked, now a bit frustrated by his trick.

"What's a little lady like you doing out in the middle of the night in the first place?" he retorted. He had a point, I suppose.

"I couldn't sleep, so i'm going on a walk." I said truthfully, continuing my walk.

"So you're not busy?" he said, stepping in my path.

"I guess not." I answered.

"Well how about you come with me to the North Pole? It'll be fun." he persuaded.

"Why?" I asked. Like I was going to go anywhere with him, it was probably a trick.

"You'll see when you get there." he stated simply.

"No thanks." I said, continuing to walk again. He began walking close behind me.

"You sure?" he tried again, "It'll be fun!"

"If I go will you stop bugging me?" I asked sternly.

"Maybe." he smirked. I smirked back.

"Fine. To the North Pole." I said sarcastically.

Jack pulled out a snow globe from his pocket, and said to it, "Santa's Workshop." Then he threw it in front of us, where it opened up a portal of some sort. "Ladies first." Jack gestured for me to walk in.

"Is it safe?" I asked nervously.

"More or less." he responded, pushing me in.


	5. Chapter 4

I flew out of the portal onto the other side. I had my hands eyes shut and I gripped my bow tightly, afraid of what would happen. Jack came out behind me, and pulled me down to the ground by my arm. I opened one of my eyes, to see the one and only group of Guardians before me. I opened them both, "Wow…" I marveled.

"Ah, Cupid, nice to meet you! I am North." he shook my hand, he was at least three times the size of me and it was very intimidating. "Hm, you're much smaller then I imagined."

"She's fun size." Jack joked, leaning on his staff. I rolled my eyes playfully, and then i noticed that it was significantly warmer compared to where I last was. I let that sink in.

A lady who looked half hummingbird was talking to even smaller hummingbirds very quickly behind North. She seemed like she was not paying attention much at all, till she spotted me out of the corner of her eye. She turned to me smiling and waving.

"Hi, i'm Tooth." she said as she flew in front of me enthusiastically. She reached for my mouth and held it open, closely observing my teeth. "Oh! Looks like someone's been flossing!" I backed away, hoping she would get out of my mouth.

"Hello, little Sheila. I'm the Easter Bunny, or Bunnymund. Just call me Bunny." a tall bunny towered over in front of me, holding out a hand (Er, paw) to shake. I shook his paw cautiously. I don't believe I had ever seen a bunny of his size before.

"And this is the Sandman, also known as Sandy." Jack said. A small man made of golden sand floated to eye level with me and smiled. He put out a hand to shake but when I gave him my hand, he kissed it instead. The action surprised me and I giggled like a twit.

"Of course, you already know Jack." North said gesturing towards the boy. I turned to my old friend and waved. This was quite a nice affair. I never would have expected Jack to bring me to meet the Guardians like this. I noticed a few elves running around my feet. I picked up both my feet as one of them was about to run right into my calf. 'They are too cute!' I thought to myself.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said politely, "So is this why Jack brought me here? To meet all his friends?" I inquired with a bright smile on my face.

"Yes and no." North said, "Today is your lucky day! You are going to be a Guardian!" North shouted happily. My smile was gone in a flash as I was in shock for a moment. 'A Guardian? Me?' I thought, 'What's happening?!'

"I'm… Speechless." I said truthfully, giving a nervous smile, "Is there… A reason or something as to why I was chosen?"

"The man in the moon chose you." Jack answered. I gasped.

"The man in the moon? He talked to you? Wha- When? How?!" I demanded answers.

"That's not important, right now!" Jack draped his arm around me, and I quickly removed myself. "What's important is that you're a guardian." I wasn't ready for any of this.

"Music!" North shouted. A little elf began to play a trumpet loudly.

"No! No, no, no! No music, please!" I shouted above it, before anything went any further, I had to get my say in. The music stopped and the elf looked frustrated.

"Look, this is very flattering and all but… I just don't see myself as a Guardian. I mean I- I don't- I can't-"

"But you are!" North insisted.

"No… I'm not." I stated softly. "Wouldn't you rather have someone stronger, or smarter, or taller?" I questioned, hoping they would change their minds about me.

"Nope. It's got to be you." Bunny said. I bit my lower lip in contemplation. How could I get myself out of this?

"Is there any way I could possibly… Resign? Retire? Just NOT be a Guardian?" I begged for an answer.

"Nope! Once you're in, you're in." Jack stated. "What's the problem, Cupid. I would've thought you'd be a lot more excited to join."

"Well, it's just… So sudden and overwhelming." I laughed nervously, pulling my bangs out of my face.

"Come with me." North requested. I just looked at him cluelessly. He then gestured for me to follow. I glided over to him and followed him into a wooden elevator. The others stayed behind, I was a bit nervous now. The elevator lowered down to the factory where yetis were making toys. I always thought it was the elves, but I guess I was wrong. "Do you like my factory?" he asked.

"I do. I had always dreamed of what it would look like, but I never imagined this." I admitted. We walked in silence, until I spoke up, "You know what my favorite part of Christmas is?" I asked, "I like the wonder and joy it brings to everyone. Even in the darkest of times Christmas brings everyone together, all the people who love each other. It is truly one of my favorite holidays. Of course, Valentines day is my absolute favorite." I laughed at my last sentence.

North lead me into a room with different ice carvings, it was cold but intriguing. He shut and locked the door, which frightened me a bit. I gripped my bow tightly, as he looked through some shelves trying to find something, "Who are you, Cupid? What is your center?" he asked.

"My what?" I replied with a small laugh.

"You're center. Man in Moon doesn't pick just anyone to be Guardian, you know. There must be something very special snide you. What is it?" he asked again. I stayed quiet, unsure of how to answer. He then handed me a big russian nesting doll with his face on it. "This si how you see me, very intimidating, but if you get to know me…" I suppose eh was waiting for me to open the doll, so I did so. The next doll was smiling, and had rosy cheeks. I giggled.

"You're Jolly?" I guessed.

"Not just jolly." he encouraged me to open it again. I continued to open the dolls, and I noticed they got smaller and smaller. "I am also mysterious," he continued naming the dolls, "fearless, caring," I opened the last one to reveal a doll that looked completely different from the others. It was like a small baby with big blue eyes. "and my center, is wonder. It is what I was born with, big eyes that see the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. This wonder is what I put into the world, what I protect in the children. It is what makes me a Guardian." I was marveled by everything he said. It made me curious as to what my center was.

"What's my center?" I asked.

"Only you can tell, Cupid." he said wisely. I was dying to know just as much as he was. If only I did.

"So i've made a decision." I explained to the guardians back at where we had first met. "I will be a Guardian," they all cheered, "if!" they stopped, "if you can give me my memories, Tooth!" I looked at her, she was surprised, but smiled.

"Sure! Not a problem at all."

"Why do you what your memories?" Bunnymund asked, curiously.

"Well… I've been having these horrible nightmares lately. I thought that maybe these memories might explain them." Everyone was silent.

"Nightmares?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." I answered. I shuttered from the memory of them. The fire, the lack of air, the pain. Suddenly, I heard the sound of wind and a dark laugh.

"Pitch! What are you doing here?" North said. 'Pitch? Who's Pitch?' I wondered. I turned to see a man standing closer behind me. I backed up, not even noticing his presence. He was tall and slender, wearing a black robe. He had black combed back hair and gray skin. His very appearance gave me the chills.

"Oh, just a visit." he said with a hint of sarcasm, "I actually came to visit the little silver ghost." I felt him step closer to me. I backed up, and Sandy flew between me and the villain.

"Don't you touch her!" Tooth threatened, coming to my side.

"Oh, I won't. Not yet at least." He shot a devious grin at me and I shrunk down behind Sandy. He then gave a maniacal laugh, and just like that he vanished like a shadow in the night.

"Who was that?" I asked shakily.

"That was Pitch Black. Also known as the Boogeyman." Bunny said. 'The Boogeyman.' I thought. I remembered when I first met Jack and he tried to scare me with stories of the dark creature, and again when he told me the tale of how he became a Guardian. Although, I never imagined him looking so dark.

"Did- Did he say he came to visit me?" I asked, hoping I wasn't his newest target.

"Don't worry," Jack said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "as long as you're with us, he can't hurt you." he insisted.

"I can still get my memories right?" I asked, almost like the whole thing hadn't happened.


	6. Chapter 5

North insisted we take his sleigh to the Tooth Palace. I had never ridden in his sleigh before, I was excited. "What's it like riding in the sleigh?" I asked the others.

"Horrible." Bunnymund said flatly, "I'm taking my holes." He tapped the ground with his foot twice and a hole came out of no where. He dropped into it and the hole disappeared.

"It's fun." Jack assured, "Right Sandy?" The Sandman shook his head with a big smile on his face. I smiled, hoping they were right. The sleigh was big, lots of room for all of us to sit. The reindeer were big, stomping and bumping into each other. I felt very tiny beside it all. Everyone hopped in, and I floated in gracefully, sitting right between Sandy and Jack.

North whipped the reins and we were off in a flash. We traveled through a tunnel of ice, it was bumpy and fast. It was actually kind of fun. I laughed as we did a loop-de-loop and I put my hands up. I looked to see Jack standing and Sandy had his arms up as well. I laughed some more, I don't think I had ever had such fun before. North threw a snow globe out in front of the reindeer and a portal appeared. We traveled through it and we were suddenly at the Tooth Palace.

I flew out of the sleigh and went ahead, excited to see my distant memories. Tooth was waiting with Bunnymund, and she had a cylinder case. I landed in front of her and she handed it to me. I looked at the end of it. It was a picture of my face, sort of. I looked less pale, my hair was jet black, and my eyes were blue. I held it for a moment, waiting for something. Was I ready to see what lied within the teeth?

Suddenly, a dark figure snatched the cylinder from my hand. I turned to see a tall man with gray skin and black hair greased back in an odd way. He had on a long black robe, and he was staring down at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Glad to see you awake for once, Cupid." he said, leaning in eerily close to me. Bunnymund threw a boomerang at him, but he vanished and was suddenly behind the group. The other three came up just to see him dodge it. "What do you need this for, dear? Don't you like my pretty little nightmares?"

"You give that back right now!" Tooth demanded.

"No, i'll have to keep a hold of this one." he laughed again. I was getting frustrated, so I flew towards him at full speed, but he disappeared. I ran into a pillar, and hit my nose hard.

"Ow!" I whined, rubbing my petite nose. "Why is he doing this?" I asked the others, but they were just as clueless as I was.

We were back at the North Pole in Santa's factory. We were discussing what Pitch's plan could possibly be. I didn't care about whatever he had to do honestly, I just wanted my teeth back.

"He obviously is after Cupid." Jack stated. I turned when I heard my name.

"What about Cupid?" I asked.

"How about you stay here for the night, just to be safe." North suggested. What was happening?

"Wha- Why? I can take care of myself out in the big bad world." I assured, but they didn't believe me.

"A petite little thing like you, not likely. We just want you to be safe." North tried to persuade me. I spotted the snow globe on the mantel of the fireplace, and I gave in.

"Fine, but just for the night."


	7. Chapter 6

I had a guest room I was sleeping in, the other guardians did as well. Although, I was sure that tooth and Sandy were hard at work on the nightshift collecting teeth and sending out dreams. I laid on my bed, contemplating my plan. All I had to do was get North's globe, hopefully still on the mantel, and I could teleport to Pitch's lair. From there I could demand my teeth back. Just a quick look at my memories at the least.

I snuck out of my room, my quiver on my back and my bow in hand. I flew down the hall and into the room we were all chatting in earlier. I hid behind a pillar, not realizing North would be up working with the yetis on Christmas. It was only five days away. I quickly grabbed the snow globe, "Oh how does this thing work again?" I whispered to myself. I then recalled how Jack had done it, "Pitch's Lair." I then threw the snow globe, and quickly jumped inside it.

Once through the portal, I was in a forest. It was dark, and snow covered the ground. I wasn't sure exactly where I was, or where Pitch could possibly be. I heard a bush rustle behind me, and I pulled an arrow out ready to fire. I aimed at the bush, but then remembered, 'What good would that do? Make the bush fall in love with me!' I thought to myself. I then lowered the arrow, but I kept it out, just in case. I walked around the trees and I approached what appeared to be an old bed. It had no mattress or anything, it was just an old, wooden bed. It looked broken as well, there was a hole in the middle of it. I walked closer and peered in. There was nothing but pitch black darkness.

I'm deathly afraid of the dark. The pitch black dark to be exact. I didn't mind the night, because I could still see, but if I were in a room with no lights, nothing but pure darkness, I would flip out. I stepped back from the bed, a bit afraid of what could be down in that hole. As I backed up, I bumped into something, or someone.

"Look who decided to drop by." I turned to see Pitch. I gasped and backed up even more, aiming my bow at him.

"Stay back!" I exclaimed, not knowing what else to say. All he did was laugh.

"Now what are you going to do with that? Make me fall in love?" he laughed again. I let my bow down and put my arrow back in my quiver.

"I've come for my memories." I stated.

"You mean this?" he pulled out the cylinder pink and gold box. "You came all this way for this little thing? Come now, there had to be something else?" I stayed silent, backing away from him. I bumped into the bed, I looked down at the dark hole and quickly jumped away from it. Pitch's expression changed.

"What are you afraid of, Cupid?" he asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Oh I know what you're afraid of. You're afraid of the dark, of me." he said, stepping closer.

"I'm not afraid of you." I lied again, I was a bit scared.

"I know what else you're afraid of," he continued, "you're afraid that no one will ever love you." I held my breath and froze, "You see and help all these people who love each other but all you can think is, 'Why can't I have that? Why doesn't anyone love me?'" It was sad how true that was.

"I don't understand it really," I kept my eyes on him, 'What is he playing at?' I wondered.

"A lovely young lady like yourself, with no one to love. I understand completely how you feel." At this I took a step forward, and rose into the air, becoming eye level with him.

"You don't know how I feel." I stated.

"Oh really? I don't know what it's like to not be believed in, for no one to see me?" That hit me hard, I flew back a bit. "That's what i thought."

"No one believes in you?" I asked quietly. He nodded, circling around me like a shark.

"Sadly, no. Together, you and I can make the children believe in us." he said. Was he serious? Could he do that?

"Really?" I asked, still staying quiet.

"Together we can bring fear back, the dark age back."

"Fear? How can people fear love?" I asked, now in a state of confusion.

"That's just it," he was getting to the catch, "I can help turn you from love to hate."

"What?"

"Think about it, a world of dark and hate. Doesn't it sound wonderful?" he enthused about it.

"No, it sounds horrible, and mean, and downright evil!" I raised my voice a bit, "Now give me my memories and I will be on my way!" Pitch paused a moment.

"No, but as long as you're here…" Pitch disappeared, turning into shadow. I landed on the ground, turning, making sure he wasn't behind me. Then, out of no where, he snatched my bow away and tossed it into the darkness.

"My bow!" I exclaimed, "You get me my bow back right now, Pitch!" he appeared again behind me and grabbed my wrist, he dangled me over the hole.

"I have a better idea, why don't you go get it!" Suddenly, a whip of gold sand wrapped around Pitch's wrist and pulled him back. He let go of my grasp and practically threw me back as well. I landed about a foot away from him on the ground. I looked up to see Sandy floating on a small cloud of sand.

"Oh, hello old friend, how are you?" Pitch said nervously. Sandy just gave him a displeased look, clearly not in the mood for small talk. Above his head, sand formed the picture of my bow. "Oh, you want her bow back. You mean this one?" he suddenly had it in his hands, but he snapped the wood in two with one squeeze. I gasped, feeling my heart break with it. The boogeyman then laughed maniacally and vanished out of sight.

Sandy picked up my broken bow and turned to me. He handed me the two pieces that were left of it, but I immediately dropped it and I hugged him, "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I thought I was going to die!" I let go of him, and he had a look of surprise on his face. I don't think he expected me to hug him. "Did you follow me here?" I asked. A picture of a door formed above his head, then an eye, then the snow globe. "You…" I tried to decipher it, "You saw me leaving, and you saw me travel through the snow globe's portal." He nodded. I was proud of myself for figuring that out.

"But why did you follow me?" I asked. What purpose did he have of following me, it's not like he knew where I was going. He said nothing, just shrugged. I smiled, still thankful for what he had done for me. "Well thank you." I said again. I looked at my poor bow, it was ruined and I had no way of fixing it. I sighed, and Sandy placed a sympathetic hand on mine. I then gave a weak smile, "I guess we got to go back and explain to the others what happened."


	8. Chapter 7

Everyone was gathered in front of the warm fire. Me and Sandy stood beside each other waiting for further questions. North was pacing in front of us. "Ok, explain what happened." Me and Sandy both spoke at once explaining what happened, although it was only sand pictures above his head so my voice was the only real noise.

"One at a time! One at a time!" North shouted, quieting the both of us down. I gave a confused look, and saw that Jack was making the same one. "Sandy, go!" North said, pointing to him. Sandy began explaining through the images what had happened. Everyone besides me and Jack gasped.

"Why would you do that, Cupid?" Tooth asked, a worried look on her face.

"I just… I just wanted my memories back. I wanted to know-"

"You didn't have to go after Pitch by yourself!" Bunnymund said sternly. I didn't like the reprimanding taking place.

"Why not? It's not like you guys were." I retorted. I tried not to raise my voice too much, but it would happen, I could see where this conversation was going.

"Well we don't know what Pitch is up to, and going against him alone and unarmed like that was a bit extreme don't you think?" Jack explained. Now having Jack tell me that something was too dangerous, that hit me out of no where. I never thought i'd see the day where Jack became serious.

"I didn't go unarmed! I had my bow." I protested.

"Look where that got you!" Jack said, gesturing towards the sticks in my hands.

"Why do you all care so much in the first place?" I mumbled to myself. "It's not like i'm a Guardian or anything."

"But you are-" North insisted.

"No! I'm not! I'm- I'm just a stupid little silver lady thing that thinks I can be fine on my own, but I can't!" I choked on my breath a bit and blinked back tears. The sudden realization that I couldn't handle being alone was unsettling for me. I had been alone for over four hundred years and now I come to find that I can't live with it anymore. I broke, just like my bow. I gripped the two pieces tightly in my fists and let my knees fall to the floor silently. I sighed, everything seemed hopeless now. Life wasn't full of happiness and love all of a sudden. It was filled with depressing self pity.

It was eerily silent, a little too silent for my taste. "I just want to go home. Where ever that is. Back to that tree in Burgess where everything made sense and this was all just one big dream." I looked to Jack first, hoping he would understand the position I was in. He nodded to me. He'd take care of it from here.


	9. Chapter 8

Jack had escorted me back to Burgess that night. He had miraculously convinced the Guardians to let me come back. I hugged him and gave him my thanks and he snow globed his way back to the North Pole. I was standing by my tree, yet after everything that had happened, it didn't feel much like my tree anymore. I took my quiver off my shoulder and carefully stuck the two broken pieces of my bow inside. It was now stuffed, having the arrows in it, as well and my mistletoe at the bottom. I sat atop my tree branch, quiver on my lap.

It felt much colder than it had before. I guess I had been in the warmth so long I forgot what the cold felt like. Odd really, how we forget things so easily. Exactly why I wanted my memories back. I stormed myself with questions all of a sudden. How old was I? Who did I live with? Did I have a family? Did I have a significant other? I was growing curiouser and curiouser, and the answers all lied within those little teeth in that cylinder within Pitch's grasp. "This isn't fair." I said to myself, "This isn't fair!" I shouted, standing on the branch, grasping the strap of my quiver. I wasn't sure where or who I was yelling at, I just wanted to scream.

"It's not fair that a once in a life time opportunity comes along and I let it pass so easily. It's not fair that I can't see my memories. My own memories! It's not fair! I could- I just- URGH! I just want to scream!" and scream was what I did, "AHHHHHH!" I shouted loudly, although I was sure no one heard me.

"Cupid?" I heard. The voice was unfamiliar to me. "Cupid?" it called again.

"Hello?" I shouted into the air, seeing my breath in front of me. It sounded like a woman with a southern accent. Very soft and kind.

"Cupid! Cupid?" A new voice now, sounding completely different from the first. More childlike this time. Perhaps a young boy. Different voices kept calling my name. Most sounded like children, but the southern woman's voice stood out the most to me. I followed them into the forest. I flew quickly, past the trees, the frozen lakes, the piles of snow and then I saw it. The bed I had encountered no less than a day ago. I gulped, as I turned around to continue my search for the voices.

"Cupid?" the woman shouted again. I stopped in my tracks and looked back at the bed. The voices were coming from the dark. This was probably an evil scheme to lure me to Pitch's lair. Well it wouldn't work on me, I was smarter than that. I turned around ready to fly away, but Pitch stood in my way.

"Boo!" he said. I began to back away, but not paying attention, I bumped into the bed, and lost my balance. Pitch slowly came closer and closer to me. I leaned back, knowing there was no where left for me to back into, but I leaned back too far and fell right into the dark abyss. I was too scared to fly, I practically forgot how. I gripped my quiver in a tight hug and shut my eyes. Everything was Pitch Black.

I awoke in a rusty cage. Noticing this, I backed into the corner. The cage swung a bit, and I gripped the sides, hoping for it to stop swinging. It was a bit compact in there. I couldn't stand, but I could sit and move a little. I then noticed my quiver was gone. I searched the cage with my eyes, but it was no where in sight.

"Look who's awake." I heard behind me. I scooted to the other side of the cage as quick as a mouse. It began to swing again, but Pitch grabbed the bars and it stopped. The sudden halt made me jump forward a bit.

"Where's my quiver?" I demanded. He just laughed at me.

"You are so adorable when you're angry." he said sarcastically, "Here you go." He threw the quiver through the bars and it landed with a clang on the metal ground in front of me. I picked it up and noticed something missing.

"Where's my bow?" I inquired.

"I fixed it up for you." he said pulling it out from behind his back. He did fix it, although the wood looked a bit darker then it had been previously. He handed it to me through the bars. I held it tightly as I observed it. It indeed was the same bow I had since I could remember, but the color change was odd. I shrugged it off for now, it wasn't too big of a deal.

"Why did you fix it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, You'll be needing it." he said slyly.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he playing at? He pulled my memories out of his robe, and my eyes widened again.

"I took a peek at this you see, and well… It was not what I expected."

"What do you mean?" I repeated, now a hint of paranoia in my voice.

"I don't know if I should tell you…" he dragged it on, he was torturing me.

"Please tell me!" I was on the edge, I had to know.

"How about a deal, I tell you what I saw and you let me show you the power of hate."

"Show me? What's to show?"

"Exactly," he smirked, "have we got a deal?" I thought about it a moment, it didn't seem that bad.

"Alright…" I agreed, "I'll let you show me what you got to show me. But first, the memories." I waited patiently, gripping my bow in my hand. Although it was the same bow, something about it felt different, it made me feel tense. I eased my grip on it a bit as I listened.

"I saw your past, Cupid. You were alone." the word echoed in my head, "No one loved you, no one cared for you, no one even knew you existed. But, even through all these dark times of starvation and cold weather, you kept a positive attitude. I could hear you saying. 'Everything will get better. I know it!'" he mimicked my voice, but it sounded nothing like me. "Then, one day, you decided to save a child from a burning house," 'My nightmares!' I thought. "you succeeded in saving the child but you didn't succeed in saving yourself."

"You mean I-" I stopped myself at the last word. The story was so sad, nothing like I hoped it to be. I felt all hope slip away. I was alone in the past, I'm alone in the present, and I would be alone in the future.

"It's sad but true, Cupid. Love is such a dastardly thing. It hangs over your head, teasing you, but you just can't seem to reach it can you?" he asked. I felt a tear roll down my face. "Don't you see? It's not fair that everyone else gets to have love and happiness while you're stuck here alone in the dark!"

I gripped my bow tighter in my hand, and I felt something odd surge through me. A new feeling, like anger but far worse. Pitch opened the door of my cage and held out a hand to me. "Take my hand, Cupid, and together we will show everyone how it feels to be in the dark!" Without a second thought, I smiled an evil grin and I gave him my hand. He pulled me out of the cage and I felt myself change. I could see my skin turning gray and my dress turn black. The silver in my hair faded and it was now only black. My lips turned from a pale pink to a shiny black, and finally, my eyes went from silver to gold in one blink.

This new me felt good. I felt powerful, full of energy, like I could do anything I wanted and I could get away with it.

"Look at you, Cupid."

"My name's not Cupid anymore." I insisted. Cupid sounded too cutesy now that I had a new look. I needed something short, and quick to the point. A name that sounded bad but subtle. "My name's Sin."


	10. Chapter 9

Pitch had told me to stay in the lair for a while. He had locked me in a dimly lit room with black walls and concrete floor. There was an uncomfortable bed and a black vanity. The room was pretty empty otherwise. No windows, only one door. It was better than the cage though, so I lived with it for the time being. He said he wouldn't be too long anyway.

I sat down at the vanity, but I noticed something odd. Looking back at me through my reflection wasn't Sin, but Cupid. I was shocked to see my old self so suddenly. My skin was much paler as Cupid, now turned to a smoky gray. My hair had beautiful tints and streaks, now just coal black. Everything about myself was different.

"You've changed Cupid." it said to me. I jumped back.

"How the- What?" I had no idea what was going on.

"You've changed. What happened to you, Cupid?" it asked again.

"My name's not Cupid anymore. It's Sin now." I informed my reflection. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Come on, this is wrong and you know it!" Cupid yelled at me, "What happened to love. You've become a vision of hate!"

"Precisely." I smirked.

"Where did you even come up with a name like Sin?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Pitch showed me the light- Er, the dark, I guess. I know my center now, and what else makes me me!" Cupid stared at me displeased as I spoke. "I am full of pride, wrath, sloth, greed, and at my center, hate." I smiled proudly.

"Oh! I get it, all your layer things are some of the seven deadly sins!" she smiled, happy that she understood my cleverness.

"I know, isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, it's pretty co- Wait, no! No it's not cool! That's bad!" she realized. I smirked again.

"You're just jealous because you have no clue who you even are." I could tell what I said hurt her. I should now, I was her. "Why are you even here?" i questioned.

"I'm your conscience." she smiled warmly.

"My what?"

"Your conscience. I'm that last bit of good that's still inside you." she explained.

"There is no good left in me." I remarked.

"Then why am I here?" she asked. I had no answer. "Precisely." she mimicked me. She placed her hand on the glass. "Touch my hand." she commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to show you something." I looked back and forth from her glowing face to the palm of her hand. I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. Suddenly, a memory flashed in my mind. It was a long forgotten memory from about three hundred years ago. _I wandered through the forest and I was hugging myself for warmth. My bow was gripped tightly in my hand, and the old pouch I had before my quiver was wrapped around my waist._

_I heard a noise form behind me. I turned to see nothing but snow and trees. I then heard another sound, and another, and another. I was practically spinning in circles trying to figure out what was around me. I lifted my feet from the ground and floated up, trying to get a better view. I spun around trying to spot someone, something, anything, but there was nothing. I huffed, not in the mood to be playing games. I then continued on my way to find some shelter for the night when suddenly someone popped out of no where on a tree branch in front of me._

_"BOO!" he shouted. I screamed and flew backward, bumping into a tree that I didn't realize was so close. The boy laughed and laughed. He had white hair that spiked up a bit, brown pants with a matching cloak and a white shirt underneath his cloak. He carried a wooden staff that had bits of frost and snow on it._

_"What's your problem, scaring me like that!" I shouted, advancing towards him. He stopped laughing and just smirked._

_"Sorry, just having a bit of fun." he stated._

_"I am in no mood for fun!" I informed him, "I'm freezing and I can't find anywhere to sleep." _

_"I take it you don't like snow days then?" he asked._

_"It's not that I don't like them, they're beautiful, really, but as you can see I don't have much to keep myself warm." I observed the boys outfit, a bit and noticed he wasn't wearing shoes either. "Aren't you cold?" I asked._

_"Nah," he said, "I love the cold. I mean, I make it!"_

_"Huh?" I asked._

_"I'm Jack Frost." he extended a hand to me, "What's your name?"_

_"Cupid." I shook his hand, "Are you one of those Guardians i've heard about?" I asked._

_"No! No, no, no. They're all deadlines and work and i'm just… Well, fun!" I giggled, he did seem a bit too mischievous to be a Guardian. "So, you're looking for shelter?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, why not just sleep in a tree?" he asked._

_"It won't keep me very warm though." _

_"Can you feel warmth when you sleep?" he asked. I thought about it._

_"No, I guess not." _

_"Listen, all you got to do is lay your head down, and then the sandman will put you to sleep. You don't need to worry about the weather in you're dreams!" he said cheerily._

_"Who's the sandman?" I asked, although, I was sure it was just something he made up._

_"He makes dreams. You know like when you go to sleep and you-"_

_"I know what a dream is." I stopped him. "Are you making this up?" I asked suspiciously._

_"No, of course not! He's as real as you or me! He's a Guardian, you know." At that I was interested._

_"Really?" I asked. He nodded._

_"Now, why don't you lay on one of these nice branches and get some shut eye." _

_"I'll try…" I hoped that what he said was true, that weather didn't affect you when you sleep, or else I wouldn't sleep a wink._

I flashed back to reality and removed my hand from the mirror. I had forgotten about when I first met Jack. He was my first real friend.

"I remember that…" I said quietly. "Jack's a good kid." I smiled, remembering more. I noticed my fingertips becoming paler. I gasped at the sight, and Cupid just smiled.

"See! Deep DEEP down you're still Cupid." I stood up, slamming my hands on the vanity.

"No. I'm not." I stated, growing angry. My pale fingertips quickly became gray again.

"Yes. You are." she tried to persuade.

"No. I'm. NOT!" I slammed my fist into the mirror, making it crack. Cupid was gone, and only my reflection was visible now. I noticed a lot of change, my eyes were gold and underneath they seemed sunken and tired. My black lips were shiny, like they wore a fresh coat of gloss. I smiled deviously at my cracked reflection. Sin was here to stay, and Cupid was broken.


	11. Chapter 10

I laid on the uncomfortable bed, contemplating what Cupid had said to me earlier. Maybe there was good in me still. Truthfully I knew what I was doing was wrong, but what else was I supposed to do? What else did I have to live for? What was the point of spreading love when all I felt was hate? I sat up, and my back cracked. The bed was really rough. I looked down at my feet and gasped. From the tip of my toes to the waist of my dress, I was Cupid.

At that moment, I heard Pitch unlocking the door. If Pitch saw me like this, what would happen? I quickly thought up something to cover myself. I got under the blanket of the bed and made sure I wasn't visible from the waist down. Pitch opened the door.

"Ready to go have some fun?" he asked, "What did you do while I was gone?" he asked curiously, observing me in the bed.

"Oh, I just… Took a nap." I lied.

"Ah, good. You'll need to be rested up for all the hate we'll be spreading tonight."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, stalling for time to figure out my little problem.

"We're going to make nightmares." he said.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"I have this trick, you see, and I can turn dreams into nightmares with one touch."

"You mean like the sandman's dreams?" I asked.

"Stop asking questions!" he yelled, "We've got work to do!" He then pulled the blanket off of me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door. I looked down at my legs, back to their gray color. My dress was back too. How did that happen?

Me and Pitch stood on the rooftop of a building, looking at the Sandman's golden trails of sand. Although, the Sandman wasn't in sight. I had my bow and quiver with me, now changed in color. Rather than the brown they had been before they were now a dark black. I guess it was part of the side affects that came with being hate.

"Follow me." Pitch instructed. He turned into shadow, and I watched as he entered the room of a child. I followed behind him, flying in through the window. It was a girls room, the walls were purple with flower decals and her furniture all matched in that cute girly way. Pitch stood over the child's bed. I stepped closer, observing the sand above her head. The dream she had been experiencing. The girl had long brunette hair, and she smiled in her sleep. I smiled down at her, suddenly feeling a pain in my stomach. I put a hand to it and groaned in pain.

Pitch looked at me, surprised, "What…" he mumbled. The pain went away and I looked at him, ignoring everything that just happened. He thought a moment. "I know how to get you to stop feeling. Once and for all." he stated. He touched the gold sand and it quickly turned into a black horse. I gasped at the power.

"Impressive." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, this one's for you." he said, passing it to me. It was small, fitting in my arms. It ran around my head. I smiled at it and it nuzzled against my cheek.

"What a pretty little nightmare." I cooed. Pitch smiled at me. I looked at him, he seemed to be different all of a sudden. He didn't look at me like I was a weak little bug anymore. He respected me, he had given me a higher rank, I felt like less of a bug, and more of a beautiful black widow.

"Yes, let us go make some more…" We both exited through the window, and continued turning the gold sand into black. My little nightmare had gone and spread quicker than I thought it would. Most every child in town now had nightmares.

"Ah, it's nice to have someone to share this with." Pitch said. I smiled.

"Share what?" I asked curiously.

"This! The nightmares, the dark, the hate, the fear!" he said. Suddenly, they came. The Guardians. Pitch wasn't afraid, I acted as though I wasn't. I tried to stay out of sight behind Pitch. What would they think if they all saw me like this? They rode down to the ground on Santa's sleigh, and they all hopped out.

"Pitch! What are you up to?" North shouted, his swords in his hands.

"Oh, just a bit if midnight fun, really." he teased.

"You think you're going to try this old trick again, Pitch?" Jack laughed, "You know you can't stop us alone."

"Ah, but i'm not alone this time…" he grabbed my arm and pulled me out from behind him.

"Cupid!" Tooth gasped.

"You let her go right now!" Jack shouted.

"Alright." he let go of my arm. I stayed in place, smirking. The Guardians were confused.

"Cupid, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm not Cupid anymore!" I shouted, "Cupid is dead. Love is dead! I'm Sin now, or hate. Whatever you wanna go with." I informed them. Jack advanced for Pitch, ready to whack him with his staff.

"Sin!" Pitch shouted. I ran towards Jack, who stopped.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Jack stated.

"Ok." I said. I tripped him, and he fell to the ground. The Guardians all gasped at my action. I didn't want to hurt, Jack, I really didn't. I honestly couldn't control myself. Pitch laughed after i tripped the poor boy. I stood in shock that I could even do such a thing.

"Why are you doing this, Cupid?" Jack asked, sitting up. I grabbed him by his hood and threw him towards his friends.

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled, blinking back tears, "I'm not Cupid anymore! I am not going to spread love anymore! It's not fair that they all get to have it and I can't! It's not fair that everyone believes in you! It's my turn to be believed in!"

"But they won't believe in you, Cupid!" Jack said, "They'll fear you!"

"They'll still see me." I retorted.

"But they won't want to, don't you get it? I know how you felt! I was lonely and sad but you don't have to do this."

"What's the point! No one loved me in my past, why would people love me now?"

"Your past? You saw your memories?" Tooth asked.

"Well, not exactly." I explained, "Pitch saw them, and he just told me what he saw."

"Only you can see your memories." Tooth said, tying not to upset me with my old name. I didn't understand what she meant.

"What?" I asked.

"No one else can see your memories. They're yours." she explained. I turned to Pitch, who was caught in the act. I stepped closer to him.

"What did you do?" I asked, feeling the rage within me.

"I made it up!" he admitted, "But you have to admit, it was a good lie." I jumped at him, ready to choke him, but instead I grabbed his wrist and slammed him on the ground. "Yes! Feel the rage surge within you, Sin!" I let go of his wrist, realizing what I was doing was wrong.

"No, this isn't right." I hugged my bow, still in my hand as I mumbled. He stood up and grabbed both my wrists, dangling me above the ground.

"Too bad! As long as you're with me, you're sin. I made you, you will never remember how to love. All you know how to do now is hate!" he said. He was right. I could feel, but it hurt, and to love- Well, I had forgotten how that felt. I felt so stupid, how could I let this happen?

The Guardians began to advance for Pitch, but he quickly used me against them, "Stay back or the girl gets it!" I wasn't sure what "it" was, but I was sure it wasn't good. I used my legs to kick him in the side, he let go of me and I stepped away from him. I didn't go towards the Guardians, because I couldn't go back. I couldn't be a Guardian now, I wasn't Cupid anymore, and I was sure I never would be again.

"I got'em." I heard Bunny say to North. I looked to see a group of kids, one I recognized as Jamie. Jack bent down by the kids and whispered something, the kids all looked up to me and gasped. I stared at them, an evil look on my face. I could still feel hate, I didn't know why though. One of the children stepped forward to me. It was a girl, a bit bigger, she had short hair and a cute pink nightgown on. She held something out to me, I looked to see a heart. It said, "I believe in you, Cupid." I bent down the girl handed me the card. I held it a moment, then the other kids came around, handing me their cards. They were all valentines. I had never gotten valentine before, especially from such sweet kids.

"You… You see me?" I muttered. They all nodded. I smiled, then it grew into a chuckle, then laugh. I hugged each child and gave them a kiss on the head. "Thank you! Thank you for the valentines!" I felt myself changing. I watched as I hugged each child I began to morph back into Cupid. Sin, or hate, was gone for good.


	12. Chapter 11

I stood up, and looked back at where Pitch had once been. Like the coward he was, he had fled the moment the kids had gotten there. I walked slowly towards the Guardians. "I know what I did was probably unforgivable. I made a stupid decision that was made out of self pity and depression. I'm sorry though, and I know that I probably won't be a Guardian anymore, so I'll just continue being Cupid. I think I can live with it."

Tooth smiled at me, "I think you forgot something over there." she pointed behind me. I looked at where Pitch had once stood, and on the ground was my memories. I gasped, and looked back at her. She nodded and I walked towards them. I sat on my knees and picked it up. I was weary at first, but I touched the top of the box and my memories came back to me.

_I lived with my mother, three brothers, and two sisters. We lived in a small house outside of the village. I was the eldest, eighteen to be exact. Then there was my brother, the eldest son, Peter. Since our fathers death he had taken over responsibility and went to work to earn money for the family as a blacksmith. Then there were the twins, Adam and Abby, both thirteen years of age. They were mischievous and fun, they liked to play tricks on the rest of us. Next was John, age ten. He liked to make up stories and read books. Last but not least, the youngest of the bunch, little Caroline. She was only seven years old, and a happy little ball of energy. _

_One day, after practicing my bow and arrow all day, my mother was working hard on dinner for the family. "Sweetheart! You're back!" she said in her sweet southern voice, "How's your day off going?" she asked. I smiled, I was usually out working or helping around the house, but today had been declared my day off, I got to do whatever I want. _

_"It's good, Mama, how's Christmas eve dinner coming?" I asked, smelling the food in the air._

_"Good, but tomorrow it'll be even better." she was always natural at cooking. She loved making Christmas dinner every year. "I still feel bad, darlin. You sure you don't want any gift this year?" I had insisted long ago that I wanted no presents this year._

_"Nope, everything I ever need is right here. The love of my family!" My mother turned and hugged me._

_"You are such a sweet child. Tell you what," she said, "I'll give you a little bit of money and you go into the village and buy yourself something nice." she whispered, handing me a bit of money. _

_"I can't-"_

_"Honey, you refuse to tell me anything you want there's gotta be something! Now go get it. It's Christmas." I smiled and did as I was told. Still having my bow and arrow I traveled to town and looked around for something to buy. I had recalled a particularly beautiful dress I thought would be nice. I had been wearing an ugly gray dress at the time with a short blanket tied around my shoulders like a cloak. _

_After purchasing the dress, I decided to wear it home. Mama would like the choice I made. It was white, and reached my ankles. There were no sleeved though, and being that it was so cold, I kept the blanket on around my shoulders. I walked back home, noticing something odd. It smelled like smoke. Perhaps mama had burned the turkey again. It was upsetting, I had hunted it down myself, sad to se it go to waste, As I got closer to home, the smoke grew and I saw through the trees a fire. I ran home, and the flames had been inside my house._

_Mama, Peter, Adam, Abbey and John had all been outside, coughing. I ran to them, "Oh my stars, are you all alright?" I asked. They all nodded. "Where's Caroline?" I asked. We all searched for her and then heard a scream form inside. Peter began to run inside, but I grabbed his arm. "Stay here, i'll go get her." I commanded. I threw my bow and arrow on the floor and ran inside, the whole house falling apart. I coughed and found my way around the flames. I yelled for my sister, and then I found her in a corner. I crouched beside her. _

_"Sissy, i'm scared." she cried. I took my blanket off my shoulders and wrapped her in it._

_"You're gonna be okay, I promise." I picked her up and she clung to me. The flames had grown, and I was coughing more. A beam fell from above and landed on my skirt. I was stuck. I pulled and pulled until I was loose. My dress ripped and it now reached my knees instead of my ankles. I kicked off my shoes and continued on. I reached the door and ran towards it. Suddenly a beam fell in front of it and only a small hole was left below it. I unwrapped my sister._

_"You have to go without me. I won't fit." I coughed. _

_"Please don't leave me!" she cried. _

_"It's gonna be alright, you'll have your siblings and Mama."_

_"I don't want you to go!" she cried and coughed. _

_"I will always be with you. In here." I pointed to her heart, I heard the house begin to break above me. "I love you!" I then shoved her out the hole. I stood up, knowing my fate was death. The house collapsed on top of me. There was a small hole I could see out of. All I could see was the moon._

I gasped, coming back to the present. I shot into the air and straight towards the Guardians. "I had a family! I had three brothers and two sisters, and a mother! I had a mother! She was so sweet! The house was on fire and i saved my little sister! I saved her…" I mumbled the last sentence, stopping in the air and looking up at the moon. I understood now, I understood everything now. I handed the cylinder back to Tooth. "Well, I guess i'll be on my way." I smiled to everyone and began to fly back to my tree, but before I could make it too far, I felt a bright light shine on me. The man in the moon shined a spotlight on me. I turned to the Guardians, confused. Jack smiled at me, and I smiled back, still confused.

"Man in Moon says you're Guardian, Cupid." North said, "Come. Time to take Oath!" I flew back and landed gracefully on the street. North pulled out a huge book from the sleigh and opened it up, "Will you, Cupid, vow to watcher the children of the world? To guard with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we ever will be?"

I bit my bottom lip, 'No turning back now!' I thought. I smiled brightly, "I will." I said.

"Then congratulations, Cupid, for you are now and forevermore, a Guardian."


	13. Epilogue

The day after Christmas, North invited all the Guardians over for a small party. He had called it a "Christmas/New Guardian party" which I found very flattering. This was me and Jack's first Christmas party with the Guardians, so we flew there together. When we entered, I was chilled to the bone, shivering.

"Cupid! You poor thing, let's get you in front of the fire!" Tooth said, she dragged em over to the fire place and i plopped in front of it. I could practically feel the cold melt off of me. I sighed of relief, finally out of the cold. The whole party was grand, everyone chatted and had a good time. North had presents for everyone, but I didn't expect one for me.

"Ah, Cupid I have a present for you as well!" he said cheerfully. I was surprised, I had never gotten gift before. He handed me a box with red wrapping and a green, sparkly ribbon. I shook it, trying to tell what was inside. I opened it up and inside the box was a furry, white cloak that reached my lower back. I put it on, and giggled in delight.

"Thank you so much! I've never gotten a Christmas present before!" I enthused. The night went on, and everyone was having a glorious time. I decided to do something mischievous, I pulled my mistletoe out of my quiver and flew above Jack and Tooth who were chatting. "What do we have here?" I said loudly, so they could hear me. They both looked up at me and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Cupid." Tooth giggled.

"Oh, me!" I giggled too. I watched as Jack turned away, a bit embarrassed and Tooth gave him a little kiss on the cheek. I lowered down to the ground and gave a lovey-dovey sigh. I felt a tap on my shoulder. One of the elves was standing on the table beside me. He hopped up and down, the bell on his hat jingling as he pointed to the mistletoe. I laughed and held it up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He fell over, fainting. I giggled at the cuteness.

I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Sandy this time. He had a rose in his hand, made out of his golden sand. I stared at it a moment, and then took it. I smiled as I smelled it, it wasn't like a real rose though, it was made of sand. I sneezed, and the rose sand vanished. I gave a nervous giggle and blushed a bit. He smiled and then made a picture of gold mistletoe above his head. He pointed to it, and I giggled like an idiot. I could tell that all eyes were on us, but I didn't want to look at everyone. So I closed my eyes, puckered up and gave Sandy a kiss. A full on kiss. My first kiss. It was pretty awesome.

Something told me that he didn't expect a kiss, but something else told me that he didn't mind one bit. I giggled and enjoyed my new friends. How I loved being a Guardian.


End file.
